


The Wedding

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Love Is The Most Powerful Emotion [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, The Red Pen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash
Summary: My version of the (inevitable) Olicity second proposal and wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my fics ever to have a beta reader! I hope the improvement is noticeable. :)

As Oliver limps down the stairs thanks to a luckily laser shot from a generic trooper who now had two arrows in him, he dwells on how they’ve ended up here.

 

It’s only been a few weeks since Prometheus was taken down, since he and Felicity finally found their way back to each other. They’d been trying to take things slow, trying to rediscover their old bliss, just reveling in the sensation of finally, after a few months that felt like an eternity, being together again.

 

Then the Legends come to 2017, bringing warnings of something coming. Something bad. Barely a day later, the so-called “Legion of Doom” launches an all-out assault on Starling City. Barry brings reinforcements, both from Central City and from Kara’s earth, but even then, they’re barely holding the line.

 

At the bottom of the stairs, he slides his empty quiver off his back and drops it onto a nearby table and Cisco immediately descends on it, restocking it with hi new arrows in preparation for another outing. His eyes then lock onto Felicity, standing there, tablet in hand, issuing a constant stream of information whilst Kara’s friend Winn and a girl calling herself “Oracle” help her coordinate.

 

He’s suddenly struck with a mental image of Felicity standing there, one hand on her enormous belly, two rings glistening in the sunlight. He’s had that vision before: he’d dreamt it back in Ivy Town, the night before he’d secretly arranged for the delivery of his mother’s engagement ring.

 

The battle wasn’t going well. Frankly, he didn’t know if he was going to make it to the end of the week. Once, just once, he wanted to be able to call Felicity his wife.

 

But _shit_ he didn’t have a ring. Sure, he’d kept the wedding bands she’d chosen before the break up, and had been carrying the around his neck ever since they got back together, but he didn’t have an engagement ring. Then he saw the perfect thing. Sitting on one of the desks was a red pen, exactly like the one she had been chewing when they first met. An idea formed in his mind.

 

Putting his bow down, he grabbed the red pen off the table and tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. She whirled round and kissed him hard, and he could feel her relief pouring out from the kiss. He slightly pulled back, tightened his grip on the red pen and went down on one knee, red pen in hand, offered up to her as if it were a ring. She gasped.

 

“Felicity Smoak, will you marry me?”

 

“I’ve been waiting for weeks for you to ask that?” She smiled back at him.

 

“Is that a yes?” he asked, hesitantly. Had she been waiting to shoot him down?

 

“Does this answer your question?” She bent down on one knee and kissed him.

 

As she pulled away, resting her forehead against his, he asked her again. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Yes, it is, you big dork.” Then he kisses her before standing up, hauling her to her feet, grabbing generous handfuls of her gorgeous ass and picking her up so she can lock her legs around his waist. He’s sure that if they didn’t have an audience he’d screw her on the desk right now.

 

She pulls away from him and prods him into dropping her so the two of them can talk (also to take pressure off his knee, because she knew he was in pain even if she’d have to get someone to pry his fingernails off for him to admit it), she groaned.

 

“Great, now on top of saving the world and coordinating a bunch of superheroes I have to worry about wedding preparations! Thanks, mister!” she directed an angry glare at him. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

 

“Felicity, we may never make it through this. If I die, I want to be able to call you my wife at least once before I do.”

 

“Oliver, you want to get married now? We need a venue. A vicar. Rings. Won’t our friends want to be there?”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver spotted Winn, Cisco and Barbara had all given them the room.

 

“Felicity, Ray can officiate. I don’t care where we get married. And I have rings,” he replied, unzipping the top of his suit and dipping his hand inside his black T-shirt, pulling out the necklace with the two aforementioned rings attached.

 

“Are those…?"

 

“The wedding bands you originally picked out, yeah. I kept them, and have been carrying them ever since we got back together”

 

She smiles at him, her heart in her eyes. “Okay, let’s do this. Ray?” she says with her hand on her ear, clearly talking into her comm.

 

“On my way back now. You two best be ready.”

 

Ray returns moments later, Digg and Thea in tow. In the raised center of the bunker, Oliver and Felicity were standing; her in one of her classic red dresses, glasses on, and flats instead of high heels. Oliver was still in his Green Arrow suit, hood down, mask off.

 

Thea and Digg both took a single ring from Oliver and stood behind Felicity and Oliver respectively, whilst the fiancées took each other’s hands and Ray popped his helmet off.

 

“I won’t take that long to do this, cause we never know when the next attack will come. Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Felicity Smoak to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

 

He starts the answer before Ray is even finished speaking. “I do,” he says, smiling at her. He just knows he’s using the dopey lovesick smile that pretty much everyone had termed his “Felicity smile”. Digg handed him the ring and he slid it onto her ring finger, thinking about how he’d done the same action over a year ago at a tree lighting ceremony, which was the (now second) happiest moment of his life.

 

“Do you Felicity Smoak take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband”?

 

“I do” she replied, smiling back at him. She took the ring from Thea and slid it onto his ring finger.

 

“I now declare you man and wife. You may kiss the bride”. As Oliver yanks Felicity to him, he sees Thea mouth “finally” at Digg over his shoulder.

 

Their first kiss as husband and wife isn’t majestic. Its sloppy and awful because they’re smiling so much kissing is practically impossible, but they don’t care cause they’re finally here and married.

 

They pull back slightly, nuzzling their noses together as they close their eyes and breathe each other’s air.

 

He whispers “Hey wife”

 

She replies, “Hey husband”

 

The sudden burst of applause and congratulations that comes through the speakers and from the occupations of the bunker is nearly deafening.


End file.
